


dragons and date night

by kaylee_wolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylee_wolf/pseuds/kaylee_wolf
Summary: Clementine and Aasim take a break from the monotonous week they had and use it as an excuse to go on a date.
Relationships: Aasim/Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	dragons and date night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pi_in_the_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pi_in_the_Sky/gifts).



> I didn't realize how EMPTY the Clemsim tag was so... have a good ol' fluffy date

Dragons and date night. It was a tradition between the two at this point. Clementine would stop by with Lucy and pick up Aasim and Spark, and they would head somewhere for a date. It happened every Saturday since they had corresponding days off. And today there was a new book store that was opening, so she decided to surprise him. He'd been itching to go ever since they announced it, so it would be fun.

"Hey, handsome," she greeted as he met her at the door with Spark on his shoulder. She grinned, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Ready?"

He smiled as he returned the kiss. "Ready. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," she said cheerily, starting ahead of him. Lucy leaped into a snowbank to bury herself before quickly returning to Clem's side. "And you better keep up if you want to get there, babe."

He caught up with her, Spark leaping from his shoulder to the snow-coated sidewalk. "Come on, you know I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one!" She laced her fingers with his and squeezing. "Trust me."

It only took twenty minutes to get to the library, both their dragons getting extra excited as they approached. The place was soaked in magic, which drew an eye to it as soon as you got within fifty feet. Aasim realized what was going on when they crossed the street toward it and his enthusiasm grew. "Okay, I'll give it to you. This is a nice surprise."

"Told you," she mused in a singsong voice.

They stepped through the doors and were greeted by a wave of magic. Books flew through the air, expertly avoiding patrons as people weaved around the shelves. Dragons congregated in roosts near the ceiling, chattering with each other. Lucy and Spark soon joined them, leaving the couple to their hunt. Aasim led the way, happily prattling on about whatever subjects he saw as they walked around. Clem was happy to just listen to his ranting.

Eventually, they settled in the history section. Clementine didn’t care much for these kinds of books, but Aasim did, so she indulged him for the night. Once he found a few books he liked, he secured them under his arm.

“Thanks for this,” he said, squeezing her hand.

She smiled, bringing his hand up to her lips to kiss it. “I pay.”

“Now you just want me in debt.”

Clementine couldn’t help but laugh. “You caught me.”

\-----

Once they were back at Aasim’s place, they cuddled up on the sofa. Lucy and Spark were curled together in the fireplace as the humans settled under a blanket. Clementine rested her head against his shoulder as he got out one of his new books to start reading. She never read along, but he would read it out loud and that was just as good.

They sat like that for hours, Clementine content to listen to his voice and Aasim happy to entertain her. They eventually passed out, snuggled together with the fire dying down to hot embers. The dragons joined an hour or so later, burrowing themselves under the blanket and into the cushions.

It was quiet, save for the cracks of the cooling cinders, and the night was peaceful.

They could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write more as soon as I can because... y'all need it. (this might turn into a series, just for you guys)


End file.
